


Haven in the Stacks

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are both Padawans, Snogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 03:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: He tried to remember who exactly had talked him into this as he peered around the large stacks of old tomes in the ancient section of the archives. It had been a long day of classes and it was going to be an even longer night as Qui-Gon had a paper due on the ins and outs of the Jedi Code as it evolved from the days after the Great Sith War. Jocasta Nu, the archive master was lurking not far away, ever watching over the precious knowledge that the Jedi had gathered over thousands of years. Qui-Gon ran his large hands over the precious leather bound masterpieces as he followed the hints in the force, deeper into the stacks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt from deadcatwithaflamethrower "Padawan Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, trying to snog in the Temple Archives without getting caught, because Obi-Wan is a terrible instigator but Qui-Gon is the terrible person who can’t resist the challenge."

He tried to remember who exactly had talked him into this as he peered around the large stacks of old tomes in the ancient section of the archives. It had been a long day of classes and it was going to be an even longer night as Qui-Gon had a paper due on the ins and outs of the Jedi Code as it evolved from the days after the Great Sith War. Jocasta Nu, the archive master was lurking not far away, ever watching over the precious knowledge that the Jedi had gathered over thousands of years. Qui-Gon ran his large hands over the precious leather bound masterpieces as he followed the hints in the force, deeper into the stacks.

“If you can find me, you might win a prize.” He turned quickly toward the whisper, his heart quickening at the instigator. “Or perhaps the mighty Jinn is only mighty when in the salles.” The trifling and light chuckle was a taunt that Qui-Gon would never back down from. He ached to caress those sweet lips, and show his precious Obi-Wan what happened when you bait a bear.

“Perhaps you should hide a bit better, Padawan Kenobi. You might not be able to handle this animal’s insticts.” The growl came out louder than he had hoped as he felt Master Nu’s presence coming closer to them.

“Such words, whatever would your master think.”

“He would say, always finish what someone else starts, end things on your terms.” Qui-Gon chuckled when he thought of using his master’s lessons for such things.

Qui-Gon inched closer to the presence that he knew so well. He couldn’t help it when Obi-Wan played hard to get, especially when the padawan knew he wouldn’t back down from a challenge. “I think my master would give me quite the lecture on how to stay away from sassy young padawans that would besmirch my honor.” The rumble was playful as he stalked closer to his prey. They were close now.

As the tall padawan leapt quickly into the next stack of books, he pulled the young man close to his body, quickly covering his lips in a hot and heavy kiss. The appealing lips pressed against his, the taste of sweets and tea, a taste he would never tire of. It was the flavor of his beloved Obi-Wan. The smaller boy leaned into the kiss and started to moan as he was pressed against the shelving, rock hard bodies pressed chest to chest as their breathing increased with the developing kiss. “I knew you couldn’t resist me, not even in the archives.” The melodious words were whispered against lips.

Just as their lips were about to meet again in a fierce battle, they pulled apart. “Padawan Jinn and Kenobi, what are you doing back here?” They were almost caught, but Master Nu didn’t seem to be wise to their little tryst. “We were just looking for some material for our paper about the code’s change just after the Sith Wars.” Obi-Wan nonchalantly smoothed out his tunics and smiled at the Master. He almost laughed at the bright red cheeks of Qui-Gon, he could never resist the challenge that Obi-Wan set before him, but he always had issues giving himself away. “Are you ill, Padawan Jinn? You look absolutely flushed.” Jocasta moved closer, knowing exactly what the two younglings were up to. She had once played the same games in the stacks with Qui-Gon’s master, Dooku.

“I’m ok, Master Nu. I had heard my master was looking for you earlier. I do believe he wanted to invite you to dinner this evening.” Qui-Gon moved to his full height, wanting to smack the smirk off of Obi-Wan. He was enjoying this way too much.

“I shall see fit to get in touch with him. Be sure you put those tomes back. Also, remember the archives are for studying, not for snogging in the aisles.” The older woman smirked at the boys and turned to walk away, leaving the boys stunned and embarrassed.

“Do you think her and Master Dooku…” Obi-Wan started and then shook his head. “That is not an image I want in my head.” Just as he finished, Qui-Gon growled softly and pulled Obi-Wan back into his arms. “You started this, and I plan on finishing it.”

Obi-Wan pulled him down and once again slipped his tongue between the soft sensuous lips of his lover. “I thought you’d never ask.” With a come hither look, Obi-Wan took Qui-Gon’s hand in his and quickly led him from the archives, to find a dark corner they could practice snogging in private. “When Master Dooku asks, I’m telling him you started it.”

“When Master Mace asks why Master Nu assigned me to clean the archives, I will make sure to tell him you couldn’t resist me…err a challenge.

“It will have been well worth it, very well worth it.” No more words were needed as they both snuggled into a dark corner, their lips locked together once more.


End file.
